Dragon Queens and Pirate Kings
by MikeyMaroon
Summary: When all was said and done in Westeros, Daenerys Targaryen sailed west. On the Grand Line, 'Silver Hair' Dany is a member of the Straw Hat crew. A series of one-shots based on Daenerys Targaryen in the One Piece world.
1. Chapter 1

I could conquer Westeros with these men

Occasionally thoughts like these slip through. More than two years ago and it would have been filled with bitterness but now they come with amusement of how strange her life has gotten. Two years ago she would not be sitting across from seven men promising to aid her captain whenever he asked. Two years ago should would not have been a pirate at all.

In Westeros and Essos she was Daenerys Targaryen. She fought for the Iron Throne with an army of Dothraki, Unsullied, and three dragons. She was rightful heir to the Iron Throne (debatably, she could admit years later). She unleashed her dragons beyond the Wall against the only enemy that mattered. She had a bear. But that was years ago.

Now she was a member of the Straw Hat Pirates. There was a bounty on her head for forty-five million. Her epithet was 'Silver Hair.' She knew how to fight, probably better than most of the men of Westeros. Her past was long behind her.

It would be incredibly easy.

Yes, Daenerys thought, it would be. She could probably conquer Westeros with her crewmates alone. They had defeated an army a hundred thousand strong a few weeks ago, Luffy defeating half of them without even raising a hand. Even the weakest members of the newly formed Straw Hat Grand Fleet was probably worth five Westerosi soldiers. The mightiest castles in Westeros, the greatest Dothraki horde in Essos was nothing compared to power even a single person could have on the Grand Line. Even a fraction of the fleet–

"DANY! COME PARTY WITH US!"

Luffy's yelling brought her out of her head. He was hopping in place with two gigantic shanks of meat in his hands. All around her people were drinking and singing and eating. She so lost in her own thoughts, she had not even noticed the party starting. And it was hard not to notice a Straw Hat party.

She smiled at her captain, "In a minute, Luffy."

He nodded, the two shanks already picked clean from the bone, and shot off for something new to hold his attention. She stood and weaved through the revelry that had taken hold, as it so often did when pirates celebrated a victory, until she stood at the bow of the ship.

She rested her arms on the railing and looked out onto the ocean. An endless blue horizon stretched before her. It was freedom from the game she had learned to play in her time as a queen and conqueror. Yes, she could ask Luffy to help her invade Westeros, to bring their new allies and secure her the throne. He may actually do it to, if she explained her past and her family, though she probably lose him when she got in-depth into Westerosi politics. Luffy existed for adventure and his nakama (and food), and if she could offer him an adventure that would help his nakama (and a feast) then she would probably have him.

But why should she go back.

What waited for her in Westeros other than complicated politics, unwanted marriage proposals, and a cold, pointy seat?

No adventure, no new islands to discover, no mind-bogglingly sights to see. No green-haired swordsman, no greedy navigator, no flamboyant cyborg, no lying sniper, no reindeer doctor, no singing skeleton, no morose archeologist, no flirty chef, and no captain.

She twisted around back to the party and yelled "Bartolomeo, a drink!" A spike of pointy green hair moved like lightning through the crowd before the vicious looking man was crouched on one knee in front of her.

"The Barto Club's finest booze for you, Dany-senpai!" he sobbed as he handed her a mug.

"Thank you," and stepped over Bartolomeo to join the party as he crumpled to the ground with tears of joy at being praised by a member of the Straw Hat pirates.

Her days as a queen were over. Now she served a future king.

* * *

 **The first installment of a series of little self-contained one-shots based around Daenerys leaving Westeros after the end of the series and becoming a Straw Hat pirate. I'll be writing these as the ideas come and there won't ever be any end-game so to speak.**


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur Dayne must have had haki, at the very least observation.

It was a strange conclusion to come to, or maybe just a bold one. Perhaps he was simply as gifted of a swordsman people said that he was. But it would not have surprised her if she somehow found Arthur Dayne could feel the intentions of those he fought.

He would not have needed to be very skilled at it. Even the split-second knowledge of your opponent's next move could change a fight. Dayne probably wouldn't have even realized he had such an ability. Observation was very much like instinct and would probably be attributed to Dayne's skill as a swordsman, by him and everyone else.

Her life on the Grand Line caused her to reevaluate many of the things she thought she knew about Westero. So many legends that seemed much more real in this new light. The sea dragon, Nagga, slain by the Grey King was likely a Sea King. Balon Blackskin was an Ironborn raider who people said was impervious; he must have been a master of armament haki. Symeon Star-Eyes, a blind warrior, probably knew observation haki. Were the legends of the Age of Heroes truly legends or were they the genuine feats of those who lived in a time before Westeros and Essos were cut off from the strange world around them.

And who else did she know that had the potential to access that power. She could imagine Jon Snow (or Stark or Targaryen or whatever he ended up calling himself) coating himself in the black armor of armament. Of Tyrion using observation to keep a close eye on the comings and goings of the city around him. Of Stannis laying down unruly banners with the conqueror's haki (because knowing her luck, if anyone could use that particular power it would be the perpetually angry Stannis.)

Her own efforts to access her haki had been encouraging, despite what could be considered a late-start. She had not been lucky enough to have had a teacher of such stature as Mihawk or Silvers Rayleigh during the two years she had been separated from her crew. Then again, Luffy and Zoro were already skilled fighters when they began to receive training. Her own teacher had to spend a lot of time helping her catch up.

Observation, she found, came easiest to her but it was by far the most uncomfortable. To reach out and feel someone else's power, someone else's intent to kill echoing in your head, she was surprised it didn't drive men mad. Then again, considering some of the people she met on the Grand Line, maybe it did.

Armament felt like… heat was probably the best way to describe it. The other day she had managed to coat her entire hand in the shiny black covering and it felt like her was dipped in a scalding (for anyone else) bath. She wondered if it felt that way for anyone else or if it was her Targaryen blood leaking through. Who knows how the magic of her lands would effect haki. A warg with armament conjured intimidating images of black-armored wolves.

Conqueror's haki would not come to her. Most people would find it strange that her failed attempts came as a comfort. Her time as a queen and a conqueror carried many bitter memories and better that she not have the power to crush armies with nothing but her willpower.

Daenerys Targaryen would have taken such an ability as proof of her right to rule and as a weapon to conqueror. 'Silver Hair' Dany is happy enough with a good ship and an ocean to sail on.

* * *

 **There are a lot of legends in Westeros that make tons of sense in the One Piece world. Next chapter will be something a bit more substantial.**


End file.
